Permintaan
by Chess sakura
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda yang suka menjahili Hyuuga Hinata, sampai suatu hari dia menantang Hinata untuk bermain sebuah game. /"Oh iya! Hinata chan bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"/ "Sesuai kesepakatan, kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku,"/ "A-aku tidak mau menuruti permintaan mu, ganti saja yang lain!"/Mind to RnR . #FromAndromedatoBimasaktiNaruHina./


**Story By **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Drama

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning : Cerita Gaje, **AU,OOC, sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

#FromAndromedatoBimasaktiNaruHina

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Hinata memasang wajah jengkel pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Dia begitu kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda itu. Setiap ada pemuda itu, Hinata pasti akan mendapat sebuah masalah, seperti halnya yang baru saja terjadi. Hinata harus menahan rasa malunya karena di tertawakan oleh siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor sekolah ini. Ini akibat ulah jahil pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan sengaja membuang sebuah kulit pisang di jalan yang tengah dilalui Hinata. Dan hasilnya dia jatuh terduduk karena terpeleset kulit pisang sialan itu.

Sedangkan pelaku pembuangan kulit pisang hanya tertawa melihat Hinata terjatuh, di ikuti oleh siswa-siswi lain yang tengah melewati koridor ini.

"Perlu bantuan nona Hinata?" tawar Naruto dengan senyuman yang Hinata anggap sebagai ejekan seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata.

"Tidak perlu!" Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang tetap memasang senyum yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kamu kasar sekali nona," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang tadi mendapat tamparan. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merah karena malu dan kesal. Dia sangat suka saat-saat menjahili Hinata, karena itu dapat membuat dia bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, dan yang lebih dia suka adalah saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan marah. `Sangat manis`

"Apa kau tidak mengenal yang namanya tempat sampah, Hah,?!" Omel Hinata sangat kesal,

"Uhm, tempat sampah ya? jenis benda seperti apa itu?." Naruto dengan sengaja memasang wajah bingung, seakan merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Dengan pose seperti orang yang sedang berfikir dia melirik kearah Hinata. Hinata menggeram kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang di kepal kesal di depan wajah Naruto. ingin sekali rasanya dia menjambak rambut pirang pemuda di depannya.

"Terimakasih pujiannya Hinata _chan~." _Naruto tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Hinata dan itu malah membuat darah Hinata mengalir ke wajahnya karena saking kesalnya.

"Itu bukan pujian_ BAKA_!" geram Hinata emosi dan langsung menghadiahi wajah Naruto yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata dengan kulit pisang yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh tadi. Dan Naruto hanya merespon dengan tersenyum padahal wajahnya sudah kotor dengan kulit pisang.

"Argh! Sudahlah bisa panjang kalau berdebat dengan laki-laki bodoh seperti mu," Hinata mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan perasaan kesal meninggalkan Naruto.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya,, _jaa ne_ Hinata _chan~_" ucap Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak akan!" balas Hinata.

* * *

oOo

Hinata memainkan sebuah Game Galaxy di tabletnya dengan kesal. Dia bukan kesal karena permainan luar angkasa itu, tapi dia sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto dengan bermain Game ini. Beberapa kali dia menembak dengan berutal pesawat-pewasan luar angkasa dan alien-alien di Game tersebut, membayangkan jika alien tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang selalu membuat dia naik darah.

"Mati kau Uzumaki!"

Duar

Duar

Duar

Duar

Tangannya dengan sibuk menekan-nekan layar sentuh itu dan dengan tepat membidik lalu menembak musuh yang menghalangi jalan pesawat luar angkasanya, membuat Hinata mendapat poin tinggi.

"wah~, aku tidak menyangka kamu juga suka bermain Game Galaxy Bimasakti, Hinata _chan_." Hinata langsung mempause game nya saat mendengar suara tersebut. Berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat jarak antar wajahnya dengan Naruto hanya beberapa senti.

"Ka-kau?!" ucap Hinata agak gugup karena jarak yang terbilang ekstrim ini.

"Hai, Hinata _chan,"_ Naruto mengeluarkan senyum manisnya dan Hinata membuang muka karena tak ingin ketahuan jika dia sedikit bersemu karena melihat senyuman itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?,"tanyanya ketus

"Menemanimu,"

"Hah?!" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan masih menunjukan senyuman yang kembali berhasil memunculkan rona merah di pipi Hinata. Dengan buru-buru Hinata mengubah arah pandangnya kembali ke tabletnya dan sok sibuk memainkan gemenya kembali.

_'Kenapa dengan diriku?'_ Batin Hinata.

"Game Galaxy Bimasakti memang sangat seru. Aku sering memainkannya, bahkan sampai lupa waktu," ucap pemuda itu memulai pembicaraannya, walau yang di ajak bicara sama sekali tak menanggapi.

"Aku sudah mencapai planet Neptunus, namun dalam level tersebut cukup sulit, mengingat medan dan musuh yang sangat banyak melebihi di planet-planet sebelumnya." Naruto tahu jika ucapannya hanya di anggap angin berlalu bagi gadis yang masih sibuk dengan tablet nya itu.

"Tapi di situlah bagian yang menyenangkan dan menantang,"

Hinata menghentikan permainan gamenya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ok! katakan padaku apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kesini dan bersikap seolah-olah kita akrab, jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk menjahiliku lagi, kali ini aku akan melawannya" ucap Hinata sinis.

"Hahahah, tenang saja saat ini aku lagi tak ingin menjahilimu. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu itu saja," Hinata mensipitkan matanya, merasa aneh dengan yang di ucapkan pemuda dengan iris sapir yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Sikap mu sungguh aneh," ucap Hinata dan kembali dalam meneruskan permainannya

" Hahahah, benarkah? Aku merasa tidak" cengiran Naruto berikan pada Hinata yang sudah sibuk kembali bermain Game galaxy itu.

"Dasar aneh," ejek Hinata.

"Oh iya?! Hinata _chan_ bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung mendapat perhatian kembali dari Hinata.

"Bertanding?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, bagimana kita bertanding bermain Game galaxy Bimasakti. Kau dan aku bertanding untuk mendapatkan point terbanyak. Di mulai dari Planet Mars sampai Jupiter saja. Dan agar lebih menantang yang kalah akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dari yang menang, bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tertarik,"

"Benar tidak mau ikut?! wahh berarti kamu tidak akan mendapatkan dompet ini," Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto dan lebih terkejut saat dompetnya berada di tangan Naruto.

"Dompetku! Bagaimana bisa ada di tanganmu?." tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengambil dompetnya dan dengan cepat Naruto menjauhkan dompet itu.

"Kembalikan!," pinta Hinata.

"Uhn tidak bisa, jika kau ingin dompet ini kau harus menerima tantanganku." Naruto memberikan cengirannya pada Hinata.

"Tch, Baiklah!." kalau bukan karena dompet dan foto kenangan yang berada di dalamnya, Hinata tidak mau menerima tantangan dari Naruto.

Senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajah Naruto. Kemudia pemuda itu mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan membuka Game Galaxy Bimasakti di Smartphonenya.

"Siap?" tanyanya menoleh kearah Hinata dan mendapat anggukan malas dari gadis itu

"Baiklah, dimulai dari Hitungan ke tiga,"

"1"

"2"

"mulai!"

* * *

~~Beberapa menit kemudian~~~

Hinata menaruh tabletnya dengan wajah kesal berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hah~, kenapa aku bisa kalah," ucap Hinata lesu dan memandang pointnya dan point Naruto yang berbeda jauh. 5000 : 4500

"Sesuai kesepakatan, kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku," tagih Naruto, Hinata kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dengan berat hati dia harus menerima kekalahan ini dan menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Iya..., sekarang katakan apa permintaanmu Naruto,"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto.

"Permintaanku,-"

"Kau,-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menjadi kekasihku!"

.

.

"A-apa?!"

* * *

oOo

Teng...Teng...Teng

Hinat segera mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar bel pulang berbunyi, dan langsung bergegas membereskan alat-alat tulisnya.

'A-aku harus buru-buru pulang, sebelum dia keluar dari kelasnya' Lirih Hinata di tengah kesibukan membereskan alat tulisnya. Kenapa Hinata bersikap seperti ini?

Flashback

"A-aku tidak mau menuruti permintaan mu, ganti saja yang lain!" ucap Hinata,

"Uhm! Apa kamu lupa Hinata dalam perjanjian tidak ada kata 'Tidak', dan sayangnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengganti permintaanku ini,"

"Ck, kau sangat menyebalkan!" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. wajahnya dia tekuk dengan bibir yang cemberut. Dan sayangnya sikap itu malah membuat Naruto ingin,

Cup

Menciumnya, Untuk beberapa saat Hinata membeku, otanya masih lemot untuk menerimanya. saat ini tangan Naruto tengah melingkar di pinggangnya dengan bibir yang bersentuhan?

'A-apa?!' batin Hinata yang sudah sadar. Dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan membuat ciuman pertamabagi Hinata itu, berakhir.

"Ka-kau?! A-apa yang kau lakukan Hah?!" teriak Hinata dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Wajah Hinata saat ini begitu merah sangat merah malah, detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Mencium mu," jawab Naruto santai.

"A-ah i-iya i-itu..! ke-kenapa ka-kamu mencium ku?!" tanya Hinata sangat gugup.

"Hm, karena aku tergoda. Bibir mu yang cemberut tadi membuat ku tergoda untuk mencium mu," untuk beberapa saat Hinata membeku setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Jalan otaknya lagi-lagi lemot.

'A-apa katanya? Tergoda? Bibir ku?'

_Blusss_

Lagi-lagi warna merah di wajah Hinata bertambah dan bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang mencepat.

"Hinata_ chan_ wajahmu sangat merah. apa kau marah karena ku cium? Ah! Atau kamu... bersemu karena ciumantadi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

Buagh

Hinata langsung berlari setelah menghadiahi Naruto sebuah pukulan keras di perut. Dia tidak ingin terus di goda oleh pemuda pirang rese itu.

"_Jaa ne_ Hinata _hime_, nanti pulang bareng yaa..,?" ucap Naruto ceria dan melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata. Sebelah tangannya di gunakan untuk mengusap-usap perutnya yang baru di hadiahi sebuah pukulan dari kekasih barunya itu.

"Dan nanti kau harus mengobatiku karena pukulan manis ini," dan Hinata tak mendengarkan itu, karena gadis itu sudah menghilang.

'Sangat manis' Naruto memegang bibirnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

Pemuda beriris sapir itu kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil Smartphone dan ternyata dia malah menemukan tablet Hinata di samping Smartphone nya.

'Dasar ceroboh'

And flashback

Warna merah lagi-lagi menguasai kedua pipi Hinata saat dia kembali mengingat kejadian di kantin itu.

'lupakan-lupakan-lupakan,' ucapnya berulang-ulang.

"Hinata _chan_!"

"Kyaaa...!"

Hinata terlonjat kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dengan gerakan robot dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat,-

"Sa-sakura chan?! Ja-jangan mengagetkanku!" gerutu Hinata yang awalnya berfikir jika yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Naruto.

Hinata sedikit bernafas lega

"Kamu kenapa terburu-buru sekali Hinata _chan_?," tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat tingkah Hinata hari ini yang terlihat sedang waspada. Beberapa kali Hinata menoleh kearah pintu kelas.

"Hinata chan?!" kembali Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata.

"A-ah?! Ya-ya sakura chan?!"

"kamu kenapa Hinata chan, kenapa seperti orang yang sedang di kejar -kejar sesuatu?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah i-itu, a-aku baik-baik saja sakura _chan,_ aku tidak sedang di kejar sesuatu kok, hahahaha " ucap Hinata dan tertawa hambar dengan tangan yang sibuk mkeluar dari memasukan bulpen yang tadi sempat keluar dari tempatnya.

Sakura memajukan kedua alisnya, 'aneh'

Sakura terus memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai kepala membuat Hinata mulai merasa takut.

"Su-sudah ya, a-aku duluan. Sampai jumpa Sakura _chan_." dan setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata langsung melesat keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung.

'Dia sangat aneh, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padanya' tanya Sakura yang terus melihat kepergian Hinata.

* * *

Melihat kekiri kekanan kemudia lari kembali, lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok kemudian melihat kekiri dan kanan lagi dan kembali berlari. Hinata benar-benar harus waspada dalam perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu. Saat ini dia masih belum siap jika harus bertatap muka dengan Naruto, entahlah sejak kejadian ciuman di kantin tadi, / perasaan Hinata begitu aneh dan sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdebar-debar.

"Ugh!." Karena sedang fokus pada sekitar Hinata tak menyadari jika ada seseorang di depannya dan dia menabrak orang tersebut membuat dia jatuh terduduk.

"Hinata chan?" sapa orang itu, Hinata mendongak.

"Ki-kiba_ kun_?! Hai," sapa Hinata kikuk dan kemudian menegangkan tubuhnya. Sorot matanya terus melihat waspada pada sekitar, takut-takut jika ada Naruto.

"Kamu mencari seseorang Hinata _chan_?," tanya Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan perilaku Hinata.

Hinata kembali melihat kearah Kiba " A-ah! ti-tidak, a-aku tidak sedang mancari siapa-siapa," jawab Hinata dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Benar?" tanya Kiba kurang yakin, dan Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat

"Hm baiklah. oh iya? Tadi saat jam istirahat pertama aku melihat Naruto,-"

"Ah! K-kiba _kun_, a-apapun yang kau lihat di kantin a-aku mohon lu-lupakan ya dan tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, ok" ucap Hinata yang langsung memotong ucapan Kiba dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan meminta kesepakatan jika Kiba tidak akan menceritakan yang dia lihat di kantin pada siapapun.

Kiba menatap bingung tangan Hinata yang terulur kepadanya dan kemudia menerima uluran itu

"O-ok" jawab Kiba yang terlihat tidak yakin.

"Tapi Hinata chan, aku mau memberi tahu mu kalau Naruto,-"

"Su-sudah Kiba _kun_. a-aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kamu beritahukan. Su-sudah ya, aku buru-buru. Sa-sampai jumpa Kiba _kun_," dan Hinata langsung melesat, lari secepatnya menuju gerbang yang memang sudah dekat, meninggalkan Kiba yang bengong dengan ekpresi bingung di wajahnya.

'Aku tidak yakin jika Hinata chan tahu kalau tabletnya berada di tangan Naruto' ucap Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket tempat latihan tim basketnya.

* * *

Hinata bernafas lega setelah melewati gerbang sekolah. setelah ini sudah di pastikan dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto karena Neji akan langsung menjemputnya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat sampai jemputnnya sampai.

Hinata berjalan kesebuah pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan, memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah pohon itu sampai jemputannya datang.

~~5 menit kemudian~~

Hinata mulai gelisah, beberapa kali dia melihat jam tangannya, melihat kearah jalan raya mencari mobil jemputannya yang belum datang.

"Ne-neji Nii san, kemana sih!?," ucapnya dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan jalan raya dan tangan yang meremas-remas tasnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya mulai khawatir. Jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa dia bertemu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

'_Nii san_, _cepatlah_,' ucapnya yang mulai di serang rasa takut.

Hinata langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Kiba dan teman-teman setimnya yang sedang berjalan keluar gerbang.

'_Ga-gawat, ke-kenapa mereka su-sudah selesai latihan?'_ batin Hinata mulai histeris. Pasalnya Kiba dan Naruto adalah teman setim, jika Kiba dan timnya sudah keluar berarti Naruto juga se-sedang menuju ke sini.

Mata levendernya membulat saat melihat sosok lelaki bersurai pirang yang baru keluar dari gerbang sambil bercanda dengan teman-teman setimnya. Hinata segera berbalik saat Naruto melihat kearah pohon yang dia jadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian.

'_A-aku harus pergi sekarang,_' Hinata mulai melangkah meninggalkan pohon itu dan di langkahnya yang kelima dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

'Se-semoga dia tidak menyadarinya' harapan Hinata.

Namun harapannya meleset, Naruto sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Lelaki dengan iris sapir itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kiba, aku ada urusan. Kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul ke ichiraku. _Jaa ne_" ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari kearah jalan yang tadi di lalui Hinata.

Dan kiba hanya membalas dengan anggukan walau dalam hati dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

* * *

Hinata berjalan cepat menyelusuri taman yang di tumbuhi banyak pohon Sakura itu, dia memutuskan untuk melewati taman ini sebagai jalan pintas. Beberapa kali menoleh kebelakang memastikan jika Naruto tidak ada di belakangnya.

'Sepertinya dia tidak mengejar.' Hinata menghela nafas lega saat tidak menemukan sosok Naruto sejauh mata memandang. Langkahnya mulai dia perlambat.

"Aku harus menghubungi nii san, agar menjemputku di taman." Merogoh tas sekolahnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan Smartpohonenya.

'Kenapa malah mati di saat seperti ini!.' Gerutu Hinata di hadapan handphone yang mati total itu.

Memasukan kembali Handphone nya dan kembali tangannya merogoh tas sekolah itu mencari benda persegi berwarna ungu. Tabletnya, yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghubungi kakanya. Namun sudah beberapa saat dia mencari tabletnya tak kunjung dia temukan.

"Di-dimana Tabletku?," ucapnya mulai panik saat melihat tabletnya yang tidak ada di dalam tas.

"Mencari ini nona?!," Hinata melihat kearah tabletnya yang tiba-tiba berada di depan mata, dengan segera dia memegang tablet itu dan menariknya namun sebuah tangan menahan tabletnya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu.

Bola mata lavender itu membulat sempurna saat melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan bagi Hinata, karena senyuman itu membuat dia kembali merona.

"Ke-kembalikan tabletku!" Perintah Hinata yang menarik tabletnya namun tablet itu masih di tahan Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu menghindar dari ku, Hinata _chan_?" tanya Naruto yang menghiraukan perintah Hinata.

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu," dusta Hinata.

"Cepat kembalikan tabletku, a-aku harus menghubungi seseorang," pinta Hinata yang terus berusaha mengambil kembali tabletnya.

"Maksudmu menghubungi Neji _nii san_, dan memintanya untuk menjemputmu di taman ini, ?!"Tanya Naruto tepat. Gerakan Hinata langsung berhenti dan dengan wajah terkejut dia melihat kearah iris sapir Naruto.

'_Ba-bagai mana dia bisa tahu?' _batin Hinata

Senyuman kembali Naruto ukir di wajah tampannya "Tadi tanpa sengaja aku melihat pesan dari Neji nii san. Dan katanya dia tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini," jelas Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Hinata.

"Ka-kau membuka-buka tabletku?!" tanya Hinata, dia mulai takut jika Naruto menemukan foto-fotonya di tablet itu.

"Uhm, hanya sedikit" jawab Naruto dan membuat Hinata syok mendengarnya.

'Berarti ada kemungkinan dia sudah menemukan folder yang berisi foto-fotoku,' batin Hinata yang was-was.

Kepala kuning itu mendongak saat merasakan setetes air turun dari langit

"Sepertinya mau hujan. Ayo cepat kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memasak Gadis itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan perjalanan sudah sampai setengah jalan, Namun sejak dari taman Hinata terus memasang wajah kesal dan tidak menanggapi Naruto yang terus mengajaknya berbicara itu. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang pemaksa.

"Hinata chan berjalanlah di sampingku jangan di belakangku terus!" perintah Naruto dan menoleh kebelakangnya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Hinata ketus seraya membuang muka.

"Ya sudah aku saja yang mundur," Naruto mundur selangkah kebelakang.

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, agak terkejut saat Naruto tengah melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman itu

"N-naruto?." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan di ikuti juga oleh Naruto .

"Iya Hinata _chan_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya? Apa kau saat ini sedang mengerjaiku dengan menjadikan aku kekasihmu?" mata levender Hinata menatap serius kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu berfikiran seperti itu, Hinata _chan_?" tanya Naruto yang agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau selama ini selalu mengerjaiku, selalu membuat ku marah. Aneh saja jika tiba-tiba kau memintaku menjadi kekasih. Pasti ada maksud lain di balik semua ini kan?" tuduh Hinata.

Sesaat Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian kembali melihat kearah Hinata. Fokus ke mata levender gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Dengar Hinata, aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku karena aku memang mencintaimu bahkan sejak aku pertama kali bertemu kamu dua tahun yang lalu," jelas Naruto serius.

"Aku tidak percaya! Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau selama ini salalu menjahili dan membuatku kesal,"

"Alasan aku menjahilimu. Hanya satu karena aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu dan bisa berbicara padamu" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"A-apa?! Jika kau ingin dekat dan berbicara dengan ku kenapa harus pakai cara mengerjaiku?!" tanya Hinata yang dengn kasar melepas tangan Naruto dari bahunya

"Asal kamu Hinata, kamu adalah gadis yang sulit untuk di dekati. Apa lagi dengan sikap mu yang dingin dan penutup terutama pada lelaki"

"Aku sudah beberapa kali berbicara dan mencoba dekat dengan mu dengan menggunakan cara pada umumnya, namun kau selalu mengacuhkanku dan selalu menghindar dari ku. Dan karena bingung harus memakai cara apa lagi akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menjahilimu dan ternyata berhasil kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi." Naruto tersenyum senang saat menjelaskan itu.

"Cara mu sangat aneh dan juga membuatku tersiksa." Hinata mulai berjalan. Hatinya merasa kesal dan sedikit sakit saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto, namun dia juga tak dapat pungkiri jika dia merasa senang saat mengetahui perjuangan Naruto untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

"Asal kau tahu Naruto, kenapa aku berikap cuek dan selalu menghindari mu dulu, karena aku malu berhadapan dengan mu" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang kecil, dia agak gengsi untuk mengakui itu.

"Kenapa kau malu untuk bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Hinata.

Deg

Detak jantung Hinata mulai bereaksi kembali, dia mulai bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"A-ano,, a-aku malu karena a,,aku,-" Hinata mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya arah pandangnya melihat kearah lain, pipinya sudah memerah.

"Ka-karena a-aku,-"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Ka-karena a-aku juga,-" Hinata menelan ludahnya. Detak jantuk yang terus mencepat ini membuat dia sangat gugup untuk mengakuinya.

'Mencintai mu,' ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Karena apa Hinata _chan_, aku tidak dengar?" tanya Naruto, padahal sebenarnya dia bisa mendengar yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata tadi, tapi dia ingin menjahili Hinata agar gadis itu mengakui perasaannya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Ka-karena aku mencintai mu," ulang Hinata denga suara yang di naikkan sedikit.

"Hah?! Apa Hinata chan, aku tidak dengar"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Ulangi Hinata chan, aku tidak dengar!" Perintah Naruto dengan berteriak. Perempat sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di kepala Hinata, dia mulai kesal.

Hinata menjewer telinga Naruto dan kemudian,-

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di depan telinga Naruto, dan membuat pendengaran Naruto hilang untuk beberapa saat.

Fin

A/N : gaje banget .. #melihat fic di atas# , maaf jika endingnya gaje banget...  
entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba buntu di ending, aku bingung mikirin endingnya kaya gimana, dan akhirnya yang jadi malah kaya gitu.

Oh iya, untuk Game Galaxy Bimasakti , itu aku ngarang :D ,

Ya sudah jika suka dengan fic ini kalian bisa menyampaikanya di Review dan jika ada yang ingin memberi sarah, oh silahkan. :D saya akan senang karena saya juga sedang belajar lagi membuat fic setalah beberapa bulan ini tertidur ^.^/

Jaa ne, Review ya


End file.
